Don't Go
by 1Angel Of Darkness
Summary: Sam and John are in a big fight about him leaving for college. Dean doesn't want him to go, but Sam refuses to stay. He wants to live a life of his own. This is a fic of Supernatural ending before it even begins. (I don't own Supernatural) character!death


Don't Go

Saving people, hunting things, the family business, that's what it was suppose to be right, the family business? He wondered if they would still be able to call it that without Sam.

Sam and John were fighting once again about Sam wanting to leave. He had gotten accepted to Stanford, a full ride too, and it was pretty obvious by the suitcase and backpack he planned on going. Dean sat there silently as usual, but he knew he couldn't stay quiet. John was pushing Sam away, and at the rate he was going, Sam was not only going to leave out that door, he was going to sprint through it.

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK OUT ON YOUR FAMILY, AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE FOR YOU?" John yelled.

"DONE FOR ME? YOU MEAN HOW YOU CONTROL EVERYTHING I DO AND CALL IT 'PROTECTING' ME? OR MAYBE YOU MEAN LIVING IN THE SHITTY MOTELS, AND HOW YOU KEPT US SWITCHING FROM SCHOOL TO SCHOOL. THE CLOSEST THING WE'VE GOT TO A NORMAL HOME IS THE FUCKING IMPALA!" Sam yelled back. "WHAT EXACTLY HAVE YOU DONE FOR ME?"

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! WE'VE BEEN RISKING OUR ASSES FOR YOU EVER SINCE YOU WERE 6 MONTHS OLD! YOUR MOTHER DIED TRYING TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE DEMON IN YOUR NURSERY!" John yelled. How the hell could his son be so ungrateful, after everything they've given and given?

"You know why you've had to risk your asses for me? BECAUSE YOU MADE ME HUNT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU'RE THE REASON EITHER OF US IS EVER IN DANGER! HOW FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD DO YOU HAVE TO BE, TO WANT TO GO FIND MONSTERS ALL OVER THE U.S. WHO WANT TO KILL YOU!? Sam yelled back.

"I AM TRYING TO FIND THE THING THAT KILLED YOUR MOTHER, MAYBE IT'S NOT IMPORTANT TO YOU BUT-"

Sam slammed his fist in the wall. John was shocked by the show of violence, but he didn't back down.

John always brought that up ever since he started talking about college. "Of course I care, but do you really think mom would've wanted this for us!? That she would be proud of the life we're living?! She would be proud of me for going to college.. Like you should be! If anyone doesn't care about her it's you, dragging her sons all over the United States to hunt monsters! She'd be disappointed." Sam yelled back, but it wasn't as loud as the others. It wasn't suppose to be. It was a low blow, and he knew it. Dean had to grab John just to keep him from swinging.

Sam shook his head and grabbed the door knob. "If you walk out that door, don't you ever come back." John said, and by the way he said it both boys knew that was final, but Sam didn't care he opened the door.

Dean looked at him, his eyes begging him not to go, but Sam walked out the door. Dean couldn't just let him go though, it wasn't in his DNA. Sam was his little brother, and he meant the world to Dean. Dean ran out the door after Sam. "Sam wait!" Dean said. He caught him as he was going down the motel stairs away from the room they were staying in.

_I won't run, I won't fly,_

_I will never make it by,_

_Without you, without you.._

_I can't rest, I can't fight,_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you.._

"Dean, I can't stay here anymore, man. I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. I'm sorry."

"Sam, please don't go." Dean begged.

Sam was about to turn around again and walk off to the bus station, but he paused at his brother's tone. Dean never begged. "Dean, I have to, I can't live like this. Maybe you're okay with being dad's obedient little soldier, but I'm not." With that Sam walked away, away from his life, away from his family, away from his big brother who had protected and fathered him all these years with no complaint. He couldn't look back, because he knew the broken look on Dean's face would kill his resolve to leave. He had gotten all the way across the parking lot before Dean finally came out of shock and ran after him.

That would've been fine. He expected his brother to not let him go that easily. That would've been just fine, had he not heard the loud screeching of wheels at the last second and a loud thud. It seemed like everything was moving slower as Sam turned around and saw his brother lying there on the road, lifeless. "Dean!" Sam screamed. He ran to his brother, but in his heart he knew it was to late. He shook him. "No, no, no! Dean please!" Sam said tears starting to flow freely from his eyes as he tried to wake his brother. "Dean please! I'm sorry! I'll stay! I'll stay! Dean please just, just wake up!" Sam pleaded hugging his brother to him. The only problem was Dean wasn't hugging back, hell he wasn't even breathing. Sam cried into his chest, his heart breaking into a million pieces. "Please Dean.. You can't just leave me here. I can't go on without you."

_I can't win, I can't reign,_

_I will never win this game,_

_Without you, without you,_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same,_

_Without you, without you.._

John finally came out the motel room when he heard all the commotion. When he saw the way Sam was holding Dean, he was down the stairs in less than ten seconds as he ran he called the police, quickly saying where they were and what happened. The man stepped out of his car and was walking to where they were. "Hey! Did I hit something?" He slurred as he talked and was tripping over his own two feet as he stumbled over to where they were. The man's eyes widened when he saw the people in front of his car, dropping the bottle of vodka in his hand.

John hung up the phone and tried to wake Dean as well, he even checked his pulse three times hoping for a beat, but there was none. Dean was gone. His oldest son was gone, forever...

Sam was crying even more now, it seemed hopeless. Dean wasn't going to wake up, not now, not ever. He tried to wipe away his tears, but he couldn't control them. It felt like his heart was in his throat.

"I-I'm so sorry." The man said.

Neither Sam nor John acknowledged him. All they really wanted to do was shoot the asshole.

"This is all my fault..." Sam said softly through tears. "I should've listened. I should've just stayed."

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame,_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged,_

_Without you, without you.._

"Sam, stop it right now. This isn't your fault." John said.

"I'm the reason he was in the street in the first place." Sam said John pulled him into a hug.

"It's not your fault. This is my fault. I was too prideful to try and get you to stay, so I pushed you away. And now Dean..." He couldn't finish.

"My last words to him.. God, he could've died thinking I hated him." Sam said. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I love you, I didn't mean it." Sam cried, but Dean just laid their lifeless.

_I won't soar, I won't climb,_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed,_

_Without you, without you,_

_I can't look, I'm so blind,_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind,_

_Without you..._

THE END!

**- Thanks for reading! Song is Without You by David Guetta. It's one of my favorite songs, you should listen to it, but don't forget to Review first! -**


End file.
